fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Breath Of The Dragon 2: The Night Howl
Part 1: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Breath_Of_The_Dragon_1:_Dance_of_the_Knives The king asked for the presence of these brave men. Balthazar, Horus and Helves, the vagabonds, together with the bastard, Christofer Black. The king was amazed by how they defeated the dragon with only four men. There are tales of the ancient that describes how difficult it was to murder a flame breather. The red dragon was considered the most dangerous of these ones. There had to be tons of bloody warriors to kill one. The lord of the lands, Ricellion, called his bastard brother. -So... How come you, a bastard son of my father with a harlot, have the glory for the murder of that creature. -My lord, I arranged myself these team of brave warriors. If anyone should receive some credit, is their group. -You are part of that group now, aren't you? The Breath of the Dragon, said the king in a letter. -Yes, i guess so, my lord. -For the gods. You are so useless, go away. Black really hated his lord. His hopes were that the king could give him some lands. It was his dream, afteralll, getting out of the shadow of his pure blood brother. Some days after, the castle received a letter calling the four to go to the king's place in the Seveer Mountains. It was a honor to go there, not even the bravest warriors had been called to such a pleasure meeting. There was a wagon looking for them to carry the ones. The lord Ricellion was so jealous of his brother, he couldn't even contain himself. He sent a bunch of the cooks to prepare meals for the people, in order to call their attention for him. It did not work. They went with the wagon to the lands of the king. They passed beatifull forests and crossed the coast. In the night, you could hear the undertow sound, made by the waves reaching the litoral area. Those vagabonds never had such experience. They were trained by a master of the mountains, a kind of monk, and then left the mountains to reach the cave of the dragon. The bastard was also speechless. Suddenly a pack of wolves attacked the wagon. They were huge, so Helves picked up his shield. Balthazar did not have time to enchant the powers of Helves, who was attacked by the wolf pack. Horus tried to get a decent range of the the wolves, but they were to quick. The only that had such speed to murder the animals was Christofer. He drew his two little blades and tried to dance. In such darkness and with the rapid wolf attacks, it was almost impossible. He killed one, the two, only four left. Horus shot and arrow enchanted by one of the cloak's spells, which brought a light in which the heroes could fight, but it was too late. A wolf jumped in Horus direction, there was nothing he could, he was too slow, but then, a dark figure came and stopped the wolf. It was the bastard, he launched himself in front of his partner in order to protect him. The wolf got his hand, it was impossible for him to move. Another wolf was running in his direction, and he was blocked. Black did something that even the most brave warriors would fear. He cut his hand off in one swing of the sword, then killed the upcoming wolf with his daggers, them he pierced the wolf that had bitten his hand with the sword. They were shocked by his bravery in order to save his friend. Balthazar and Halves jumped in order to get the two last wolves, who fought well, but were killed by the vagabonss. They had to go quickly ot the castle to treat Black's wound, he was getting worse. They ran like crazy.